Nangō
is a member of the Magaki Group, aiming to steal the Tsuchigumo clan's kinjutsu. Personality Nangō is a man of few words, giving him the façade of a large, dim brute. However, when he does speak, in however few words he may, he has been shown to be a very keen observer. Appearance Nangō has long brown spiky hair that is tied in the back in a pony tail and his bangs hang over his forehead. He has small black eyes and wears a open vest that is coloured purple on the upper part and a light-greenish colour on the bottom half of it. He has white bandages wrapped around each of his forearms and he also has a pair of beige-coloured pants with white bandages wrapped around each of his lower legs and he also wears a pair of black shinobi sandals. Abilities Nangō is able to use Earth Release techniques, and is at least able to turn his body into mud to evade fatal blows. Being a part of the Magaki Group, he specialises in cooperative techniques and, alongside Benten and Chūshin, plays the role to transfer his chakra to Akaboshi in order to increase the deadliness of his attacks. In combination with his team-mates, he can use supplementary techniques like a team transformation, shattering barriers or restraining enemies with a shadow-rope, but also a variety of aggressive techniques like a restraining technique in a small and a larger scale, a pyramid that explodes by will, killing the one's trapped inside and also a deadly Lightning Release attack. The team's strongest technique is the Impermanence of Worldly Things, which creates a shard that breaks up into multiple shards and impales the opponent. Yamato hailed the technique as being quite formidable. Part II Six-Tails Unleashed Akaboshi, Nangō, Chūshin, and Benten make for Mount Katsuragi in search of the Tsuchigumo clan's kinjutsu. They manage to destroy the barrier around the mountain and make their way up. They could not find the technique anywhere and ran into Tonbee, whom the group defeated quickly. They discover that Hotaru has the jutsu and they begin searching for her. Later, Nangō and his comrades are seen receiving new orders from a mysterious man. After meeting with their leader, the four-man team encountered Utakata, who single-handedly bested the group until they caught him in their Hurricane Thunderclap technique. After this, the group headed to the Tsuchigumo Village, where they ambushed Hotaru with the help of the villagers in the hopes of getting the kinjutsu. Nangō uses his mud body to restrain Hotaru and takes a scroll from her backpack, which he then hands to Akaboshi. The scroll turns out to be a rigged trap, which explodes, allowing Hotaru to escape. Nangō and his team pursue Hotaru, and, just after catching her, are interrupted by Utakata, who claims to have business of his own with Hotaru. After Utakata escaped with Hotaru, Nangō and the rest of his squad were confronted by their leader, who showed them that Utakata was a missing-nin from Kirigakure with a bounty of 50 million ryō. Akaboshi asked their leader what they should do, to which he began to muse about. A while later, after Naruto Uzumaki sought out Shiranami, the Magaki leader, believing him to be an ally, Nangō and his comrades sealed Naruto in Infinite Embrace. Naruto, angered that he was deceived, awakened his Nine-Tail chakra, which destroyed the house they were in. Shocked that the latter was able to escape, Nangō and the others used Multiple Infinite Embraces in order to crush Naruto and steal his chakra. Despite this, Naruto was able to break free, albeit fall unconscious afterwards. Before the Magaki could move in, Utakata appeared and used Acid Permeation. He angrily demanded that the Magaki tell him where Hotaru was, intimidating them with his Six-Tail chakra. Sensing danger, Akaboshi ordered Nangō and the others to regroup with Shiranami at the Tsuchigumo village. Later that evening, when Naruto and Utakata returned to the Tsuchigumo village, it was revealed that the Magaki had used a mind-control technique to hypnotise the villagers into fighting Konoha. Just when the Magaki gained the upper hand, the rest of Team Yamato arrived to help. Nangō and the others soon engaged them in battle. Nangō and his group try to kill Team Yamato with their shard technique but they fail and Nangō is knocked out by a kick from Sai. Trivia * Nangō can mean , or . es:Nangō